


Dark As Coffee, Sweet As Pastries

by Creepikat



Category: Free!
Genre: Bakery shop AU, M/M, No anime canon pre-story, Punk AU, Punk Ai, pre-Haruka/Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this punky boy with his body adorned by tatoos and piercings in the corner of his shop every afternoon. He looks at him and Makoto's hands shake like an earthquake. Does he want to stalk him ? Kill him ? Sacrifice him in some satanic ritual ? God he's looking again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark As Coffee, Sweet As Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the boys don't know each other (not all of them) and there is no anime canon pre-story with the swimming teams. Only Makoto managing his little bakery and Ai rocking his punky look, the two of them meeting each other for the first time.  
> I ask clapping and congratulations for An-chan who had some rough time recently but still corrected this and gave adorable feedbacks !

Makoto made an effort not to back up when the weird punk boy in front of him abruptly held out the money to him. With a nervous smile he accepted it and quickly counted the coins. Then, he handed him his change as well as the pastry. As he took it, the boy mumbled a quiet thanks before ducking his face down, hiding it in his big dark scarf decorated with tiny red skulls pattern. He glared briefly at Makoto before turning toward the door, his pastry pressed against his chest. The chains of his belt clicking against the spikes sewed on his pants. When he finally was out of sight, Makoto released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He wasn't a judgemental person or anything, but he often felt uncomfortable around this kind of people. Too... intimidating and unpredictable for him. Too stereotyped by the media, too, he might admit, he wasn't really immune by their influence even if it wasn't really a good thing. But it wasn't like he could help it; those people made him sweat and panic. Even this frail and tiny boy, compared to him who was muscled and huge, could send shivers down his spine when he darted this black look at him and scowled like that. He didn't know if it was the black clothes, the massive amount of spikes and leather, the impressive tattoos, the incredible number of piercing matching the silver of his hair or the thought of what he could hide in his pockets... But he could barely keep his smile before him.

And of course he had to. Every day in fact. Every day for two weeks if he had to be more specific. He didn't know why, but once this guy came in and since then he became a regular client. Makoto would never have guessed pastry shop and punk boys could be compatible. It was even worse when he took a seat at one of the shop's tables, the place also serving tea and allowing people to take a seat to enjoy their snack here, his outfit clearly contrasting with the sweet pastel setting of the bakery, his introverted and gloomy attitude with the relaxed and heart-warming behavior of the families or old people who usually attended this place. He was truly not blending in the background. Makoto noticed the wary looks mothers sent him and how they kept their children close, he noticed some disapproving looks from several other clients, too. They weren't in a big city like Tokyo where his punk clothes would be a joke comparing to what most people wore. Nor they were in a small intolerant town, in fact, more like an average one, but still small enough to point out this kind of people. He really didn't know what to do about this. He didn't want to refuse the access to one person just because their looks didn't match their taste, but it made the mood a little tense to have him around.

"Problems with Punky Boy again Mako-chan?" Nagisa giggled beside him, cleaning some tray.

The taller merely sighed, an answer good enough for the blond one.

"Awww don't be so depressed, he's not so bad. Just a bit strange. At least he didn't bring a knife and menaced you to have his pastries."

"He's often looking at us, though..." Makoto pointed.

"Really? Well not at me I would have noticed. Maybe he's watching you Mako-chan... Maybe he's waiting for you outside the shop, waiting for the perfect opportunity when you'll be all alone and vulnerable..."

"St... Stop that!"

Nagisa burst out laughing in front of his horrified expression.

"Nagisa-kun, stop scaring Makoto-kun, please!" Rei's voice ordered from the kitchen.

"Aye, aye Rei-chan!"

The blue-haired man poked his head out of the room, a pensive look on his face.

"Though you should maybe be careful Makoto-kun. I know it's not quite right to judge a book by its cover, but I heard some stories about a gang recently. Maybe we should call a cop or investigate about this customer, you know, just to make sure."

"Stop it, both of you! You're scaring me and you're being ridiculous!" He moaned, grateful that the shop was empty from any audience right now.

"But Mako-chan, it's weird that he's coming here every day, even more if he's staring at you like you said...?"

"M... Maybe he just moved in the area and he's coming here just because the food is good and near?"

"There are mostly shops and expensive apartments around here, not something someone our age could afford unless he's rich or something." Rei countered.

"Are you contradicting me on purpose to annoy me?" He accused them, more and more anxious because of their crazy suppositions.

"But Mako-chan, you noticed all these piercings and tattoos and spikes? He could be some yakuza or something. Maybe you're his next target? Did you do something to unnerve the mafia or..."

"No, that's enough! I don't want to hear more about this guy staring at me and what is going on in his head and how it's impossible he's here only for the food or because the shop is near or anything that imply that he might want to slaughter me once I pass this door ! Let's say he's just a regular, weird yet regular, customer who just wants to enjoy a good pastry and doesn't look at me in particular, okay? No investigation, no supposition, no nothing unless something happens!"

He suddenly realized he nearly screamed the last word, panic totally winning over his self-control, and Nagisa and Rei were staring at him with twin guilty looks, like some children he would have grounded. Jeez, either Punky Boy made him lose all control or he couldn't support any pressure nowadays.

"Oi..."

Haru, who surely had been attracted by all the arguing, was standing in the door frame, his eternal poker face on. In this instant he looked even more done than usual though.

"... You guys never thought he was just staring at Makoto because he was crushing on him?"

... Wait, what?!

oOo

Next time the punk boy showed, Makoto was still a bit scared but mostly intrigued. Even if Haru's theory sounded completely ridiculous he couldn't help but think about it. After all everyone could crush on anyone, it wasn't only a matter of looks and attitude, it wasn't because this boy seemed more ready to gut him than to hug him that he was unable of feeling anything. Also he preferred this hypothesis to Nagisa and Rei's one... Maybe there was some sweetness or delicacy hidden behind this gloomy and secretive demeanour? Now that he looked a bit more at the boy he could see his big blue eyes weren't that dark and this attitude wasn't that hostile... more wary maybe ?

"My change, please."

... In fact no. He couldn't believe there was anything more than what he saw first when he was the target of this hard stare and dry phrase. Before him, the boy shifted from foot to foot, waiting impatiently. Makoto indulged him, a bit disappointed to be deceived so fast, but smiling at him while handing him his money nonetheless. The boy quickly took it from him. So fast that one of the spike of his sleeve scratched Makoto's hand. The taller jumped a bit, not really hurt, but still surprised. He inspected his skin only to find a dim white line on it.

"I'm..."

His eyes travelled back to the boy's face and for a second he caught a look of pure mortification. But soon enough he was running away, his boots stomping on the floor, the door loudly closing behind him.

Nope. Not one bit of sweetness or delicacy it seemed. But some regret and fear, yes.

oOo

It was one of those times when punk boy stayed at the shop. Some other clients were present, sitting around tables on the other side of the room, and focused their suspicious and curious stare on him. In the farther corner of the room he was reading some papers sprawled on the table, barely leaving any place to his still untouched chocolate éclair. Makoto wondered what the papers were about... Not some demonic stuff he hoped... Ugh, once again he lost himself in the stereotypes. Anyway, he caught him glancing in his direction once or twice yet he felt less scared than before, maybe because he started to notice punk boy was more than spooky and not really that dangerous. After all he fled just because he barely scratched his hand, not really your murderer kind of guy. Still, he had no proof if he could be sweet or delicate or that he was crushing on him as Haru suspected. Suddenly their eyes met and he couldn't help but stare back. For a long moment. And it wasn't that uncomfortable actually, those big clear eyes were far nicer than what he would have expected.

A sudden cry broke their silent exchange and he focused on a little boy who was sobbing near the counter. At his feet, a mess of puff pastry and brown cream. Immediately he passed to the other side of the counter, a tissue in hand to clean up the floor.

"I'm so sorry." The mother profusely apologized, terribly embarassed and unsuccessfully trying to calm down her child.

"That's okay, accidents happen." He reassured her, not angry or annoyed in the least.

The kid was still sobbing loudly, upset about his pastry tragic death.

"I want another one!" He begged his mother. "Pleeeaaase!"

"Fine, fine..." She tried to calm him.

Makoto's poor heart clenched in front of this scene. He had always been weak with children, even though he helped to raise his younger siblings. He didn't want to let this kid cry over his wasted snack and he pitied the poor mother who would have to buy something again.

"It's okay, I'll give you one for free." He yielded.

"Oh, no, you don't have to!" The mother said but he dismissed her protest with a gentle smile and a light shook of his head.

"Which one do you want?" He inquired, cleaning the last bit of the pastry.

"The same." The answer was immediate and Makoto knew he would take nothing else but what he asked for. But his teary pout was so adorable that he couldn't reproach it to him.

"Fine, fine."

Yet he was faced with another problem when he turned back to his showcase. There weren't any more pastries of this kind. Makoto was sure he had one more at least...

"I'm sorry, it seems you'll have to choose another one. You know we have lot of other savoury sweets and..."

"The same..." The kid mumbled, hiding his face in his sleeve.

Well, at least he tried.

"That's okay, mister." The mother smiled gratefully at him. "We'll come back tomorrow and we'll buy the same then, okay?" She added for her child who merely nodded but still looked ready to cry again.

"I'll make sure to keep one for you." Makoto insisted in a poor attempt to comfort him.

The end of Titanic was nothing compared of the look of pure despair on this kid's face... But there was nothing he could do. Haruka finished his last batch and they'd have to close the shop soon. If Nagisa was here he would surely had found a way to distract the boy with his stupidity but it was his day off.

"Excuse me?"

He didn't recognize the shy and soft voice until he saw Punk Boy in the corner of his eyes. In truth, he wasn't used to hear him speak so clearly, usually he only addressed to him with grumbles. His surprise grew even more when he saw him handing the exact same pastry they were searching for. Now that he remembered, Makoto surely sold it to him but was busier scanning him than learning his tastes in sweets.

"It's this one you wanted, right?"

The little boy's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. When Punk Boy presented him the pastry he religiously took it.

"Really, you shouldn't..." The mother weakly protested, a bit taken aback by this sudden gesture from such a weird person.

"It's okay, it seems that he relishes them way more than I do. And don't worry, I hadn't tasted it before or anything." He quickly added to reassure her. Then he smiled fondly at the boy who thanked him between two mouthfuls.

Makoto wasn't prepared for this. The way this smile brightened his face and made it look softer, even... even cute! Wow. It wasn't fair. Wasn't fair at all to change faces so suddenly. Like really, if Makoto had known Punk Boy could look so endearing he would have prepared psychologically. He was barely exaggerating, really.

The mother and child said their thanks and since the boy had already finished his sweet, maybe terrified to waste it again, they left the shop. Leaving Makoto with Punk Boy for sole company. Surprisingly cute company. Cute and sweet from what he just saw. His mistake, he really should have reserved his judgement for later.

"What?"

Punk boy said, noticing his insisting gaze. Here, the scowl was back, much more like him. He looked down, masking his face a bit under his silver fringe. But then he discerned something hidden behind the strand. A light blush tainting the so-called scowl. So he was able to smile and also to flush an adorable shade of rose. Suddenly all fear and suspicion deserted him and a smug relieved grin appeared on his lips. If Punk Boy was so nice and careful with others, but acted differently with him, maybe it proved Haruka's theory. Or maybe he really annoyed him for some unknown reason. But whatever, at least now he was sure he wasn't as bad as he imagined him.

A bold impulse of fondness took over him and it's with a kind smile that he answered to the weak glare.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you'd like me to give you to replace your pastry."

"It's..."

"You paid for it; it's only fair if I do this. Even if you willingly give it to this boy, which was really lovely of you."

"It... It wasn't... really..."

Despise the protest he could already see the dark pout fade away and the blush intensify a bit more.

"Just tell me what you'd like."

"I don't really care, whatever you want."

Makoto grinned even wider in front of his nervous attitude. Nothing left from the intimidating strange boy now. All he could see was a timid guy panicking under this kind attention.

"Chief advice then? Okay then, try the flan, Haruka made it to perfection today."

"Haruka? Is it your...? Never mind, I'm okay with the flan."

"Perfect. Here you go."

The boy nodded thanks and took a bite of the flan. For a moment a look of pure delight relaxed his features. Makoto chuckled fondly at this and he immediately adopted a frowning look, trying his best to glare at him like he used to do. Only now it didn't have half the same effect than before. Well, okay, Makoto had to admit he backed up a tiny bit, but he wasn't really that intimidated anymore.

"Haruka is my friend and he's the best cook I know. Oh also my name is Tachibana Makoto. Thought it would be nice to present myself... you know, since you come so often."

The boy looked ready to implode, his face a worrying red. For a second Makoto thought he had gone too far, but he composed himself and finished his bite of cake before introducing himself as well.

"Nitori Aiichiro..." He mumbled, a shy smile extending his lips. "I... I know you're not really comfortable with me spending so much time here and I'm sorry. I noticed how you looked at me, that's why I was always scolding like a grumpy old man... ugh, I should shut up before I embarrass myself..."

A surprised laugh escaped him. Okay, this way of babbling anxiously was endearing, too.

"It's okay. Well now I'm sorry, too, for looking at you this way. It was a bit rude from us it's just... you are quite the unusual customer."

"I know my clothes and appearance in general doesn't give a good impression." He smiled sheepishly. "But I swear I never sacrificed my cat or made any contract with the demon or something..."

"Hmm... Not really what I suspected."

"I got that a lot even so." Nitori shrugged. "Okay, now I should go, I think it's time to close the shop, isn't it?"

Makoto suddenly realized that Haru must've been waiting for him to help cleaning the kitchen and he cursed under his breath. Smiling apologetically to Nitori, he confirmed and led him to the door. The boy began to walk away, his silvery bangs shuffled by the wind when Makoto decided that he had to add something after what just happened between them. However all he could manage to say was a lame "see you tomorrow ?".

Yet Nitori turned back toward him and waved shyly.

"See you tomorrow."

Makoto could swear he saw him skip on his feet. And he could swear it was the sweetest and cutest thing he ever saw. Especially on a punk boy.

oOo

Makoto started to notice things about Nitori. Positive things this time. He ceased to see him with his cowardly judgmental eyes of average person and slowly became more curious, intrigued in a good way and eager to learn more about him.

He noticed how he didn't always wore dark sinister clothes, how he enlivened his outfit with colourful shirt, shoes or accessories. How the latter were often cute and made in a Tim Burtonesque design. How he had just the good amount of piercings and tattoos - just enough to be noticed, but not too much so it didn't look overdone.

He had five little silver balls placed vertically on the edge of his ear and he used different ear cuffs to decorate the other. A horseshoe metallic ring pierced his lower lip and he often played with it absentmindedly while scribbling on his papers. Sometimes a thin chain linked it with the ear cuff and Makoto always cringed at the thought that it could be caught in something and pull on the flesh. As for the tattoos - all he could see now was some ivy that snaked down from his nape to his back, disappearing under his sweater. Some red magnolia flowers flourished here and there, their dark sanguine colour contrasting with Nitori's porcelain skin. Circling around his wrist, half-hidden by his sleeve, he could catch sight of some complex pattern with inscriptions and symbols. How could he have found those ornaments barbaric or scary when they were in fact fascinating and so aesthetic when well made?

But what teased even more his curiosity were those papers he was always scribbling on. Schoolwork? Maybe he was a student in something? Or even paperwork, there surely were some places where they didn't mind hiring offbeat people. Or maybe he was writing for himself, little horror stories or dark poetry to complete the cliché? He had his chance to discover it when he ordered some coffee and Nagisa was about to bring it to him. With a discreet gesture, Makoto dismissed him, using a lame excuse to take his place. It didn't fool Nagisa who quickly looked between him and Nitori and gave him the tray with a mischievous wink, his hips waving in a tendentious way. Mister subtlety, truly... Makoto flushed and rolled his eyes at him, which had no real effect. But at least he was convincing himself that what Nagisa implied was ridiculous. He was just curious about Nitori, but not in that lusty way... Not yet at least... He had to admit the tattoos and piercings added some attractive exotism... Damn...

Passing by Nagisa while totally ignoring his embarrassing gesture, he brought the coffee to his customer. Customer who totally jumped when he lifted his eyes at him and realized who was serving his drink.

"Here you go." Makoto smiled, bemused by Nitori's sudden nervousness. Even though he was nervous, too...

"Th-Thank you." The smaller guy mumbled, replacing his usual scowl with a shy smile.

And now he could finally look at those papers, discreetly, from the corner of his eye. There were drawings. Drawings everywhere. And terribly cute drawings in top of that. No morbid shit or scary design, well a bit creepy sometimes but in a weirdly cute way. Tim Burtonesque style like his accessories. Maybe he was the one designing them as well?

A hand covered the drawings and he suddenly realized he hadn't been that discreet and that Nitori looked a bit bothered by his intrusive behavior. He gulped down with shame and sent him an apologizing smile.

"Sorry, shouldn't have looked. I was just a bit too curious and... You draw really well." He complimented him, hoping it would be enough to be forgiven.

"You... You really think so?" The other asked, his tone pleasingly surprised.

Makoto nodded, all too happy that his praise worked that well.

"I find it cute in an original way. And... Are those cakes?"

"Oh, well, yes..." He confirmed, finally moving his hand to give him a better view. "Actually...That's why I started coming here."

"What?"

He couldn't possibly mean he was this kind of artist who needed to have the real thing before their eyes, so they could contemplate it and finally find the inspiration to draw? There was internet if he needed models...

"A friend who's expecting asked me to draw a design for the fresco of a baby's room. She wanted something cute but unusual and she thought little humanized cakes would be perfect. So we started some designs and on my way back to home all of those cakes stories made me quite hungry and that's when I stumbled upon your shop..." He confessed, his blush creeping down his neck, matching the red of the magnolia. "That's... That's stupid, isn't it?"

"Not really." In truth he found it a little ridiculous in an endearing way, but that's what he liked in Nitori... "A bit strange but at least this way we gain a faithful customer. And your cakes are really adorable, I'm sure this kid will be happy to see those on their walls."

"Thank you!" Nitori chirped, a huge grin uncovering his pearly teeth.

"Cute..." Makoto heard himself whisper.

"What?!"

He shook his head, surely as red as the other boy by now.

"I meant the cakes! The cakes... are really cute."

"Oh..."

Was that disappointment? No, he shouldn't read too much into it. But he really hoped it was disappointment... God, between the both of them Nitori wasn't the weirdest one...

"Yes, they... they're really great! You know, I wish we could have pattern like this in our shop, would be cute, customers would love it, I think, really cute, really..." Okay now he was pathetically rambling stupidities.

"Oh, well, I don't know about painting them on the walls but I could... Hmm, I know how to make fusible motif with fabric and... If you want I could make you some to put on your working clothes?" He looked up at him with anxious yet hopeful eyes and Makoto was at a loss of words. This boy was all the contrary of what he had thought only some days ago... It was baffling...

Nitori must have interpret his silence as a refusal because he just mumbled an apology, saying something like he was ridiculous and he should just shut up or he wouldn't be able to ever come back there again. This possibility made him snap out of his shock.

"It's a cool idea! I would be really pleased!"

The silver haired boy darted a perplexed look at him, as he suspected him to lie to reassure him.

"Truly! How much do you want for them?"

"Oh, no! I already have the design anyway; it won't be as much work as usual so no need..."

"I insist! It's still work and I won't accept you to do it for free. Do you do this for a living?" He inquired.

"Yes. I'm a graphist and designer, I work on freelance mostly or I do some stuff for friends and acquaintances." The other explained quickly, still not seeming okay with letting him pay.

"Well, one more reason to pay you, I guess it's not really easy to be a freelance artist."

Nitori shrugged but the blazed look on his features proved him right.

"I have some bad periods but I take side-jobs and my friends help sometimes."

"Anyway. Your work is admirable and it deserves to be paid for. I won't let you do this for free. No protests."

Still, he seemed ready to retort something. But he must have reconsidered it because a defeated expression painted his face and he sighed a weak okay. Makoto smiled victoriously at him and he didn't know if his smile had reinvigorating and contagious property, but Nitori lost his pout and grinned back at him. Sheepishly but warmly.

"Fine, you win. Now I think you have other clients who are waiting and you maybe want to not make them hang around for too long."

"Crap!" Makoto cursed when he realized Nitori was right. "Okay, we'll see for the price later but remember: you won't make those cute cakes for free !"

He was about to turn around but his stupid mind decided to act boldly. It must've been still locked on Nitori's previous disappointment when Makoto qualified his work as cute instead of him.

"And by the way, the creator is as cute as his cakes."

He didn't take the time to see his reaction; he was already rushing back to the counter. When he reached it, Nagisa had already overtaken his place.

"You okay, Mako-chan? You look a bit feverish..." The little minx said with a shit-eating grin.

Makoto's cheeks burned so hard he swore Haru could have cooked pancakes on them...

"I need a break..." He just whined while escaping by the back door.

Why did he do this, why did he do this? ...

oOo

Once again Makoto gathered his courage to bring Nitori his order. This one seemed to have forgotten or at least forgiven his poor attempt at complimenting him since he didn't mention it in the past days. Still, Makoto had kept a more neutral behavior after this, afraid he had gone too far and misinterpreted the signs Nitori was giving him. However, today he felt the irresistible need to talk to him again. It was strange how he was dragged towards him now when in the first place he felt nothing but suspicion and apprehension. Now he was quite fond of what he had feared.

It was no secret, at least for his friends and parents, that Makoto was more attracted to boys than girls, even though he liked some of them, too. But never before had he had a crush on such an eccentric one. He always preferred more discreet, normal guys who wouldn't drag attention on them and who looked more like him. Nitori was like the perfect contrary of what he found and liked in his ex boyfriends. And it was pretty surprising, exciting even, he wanted to give it a try and see how or if it could work.

Nagisa sashayed his hips as he once again took the tray of tea from him and he resisted the need to send him in the corner. He had more urgent things to deal with. Like making sure Nitori was really interested and not disgusted by his terrible flirting skills.

When he joined him and leaned down to say hi he had to pause. Nitori looked positively dead. Worse than an insomniac zombie. Well, an insomniac zombie that was dozing on its hand.

"Hey?"

If they were in a cartoon Nitori would have surely jumped to the ceiling, but in this case he was just startled and lost his balance, his elbow giving away beneath him almost causing his head to drop on the table. Fortunately he recovered at the last minute and looked up at Makoto, blinking fast and wide.

"Oh, hmm, hey?"

The taller merely smiled and handed him his drink while the other mumbled a weak thanks.

"I'm going to pay now; I have to leave soon anyway. I'm barely standing still." He said groggily, searching through his bag for his wallet.

But when he opened it his expression took a horrified turn.

"No... Shit! I mean... Sorry, but I don't have enough and I suppose you can't take credit card for such a small price..."

"Unfortunately no..." Makoto confirmed, sympathising with him. He looked so tired that his usually pale skin looked even whiter, almost sickly white, and was tainted by dark shadows under his eyes.

"Hmm... There's surely a cash dispenser near, could you let me go withdraw some?" Nitori pleaded, joining his hand in a praying gesture. It was angelic, truly, even with the dark rings making him look like some yokai.

Makoto was about to agree when a snicker cut through their conversation.

"So that's how profiteer get away without paying those days? Not really creative."

A proper-looking man was sitting not far, cold eyes scrutinizing Nitori from behind his glasses and newspaper about Stock Exchange.

"What did you say?" Nitori asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I said only the truth. People like you take every opportunity to trick honest citizen, it's clear as crystal that you're just going to flee away and never pay that poor young man."

The perfect example of the productive and honest citizen. Men who didn't hesitate to mock or scorn other people from Makoto's long experience... Only it was rare for them to dare do something else than haughtily look at other people. This one must've felt quite confident. Or he was quite stupid.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like this? You don't even know me. I just don't have any money on me, but I have every intention to pay him so no need to be a prick." Nitori practically growled, not looking that sleepy anymore.

Yep, quite stupid to dare make such a comment to the punk boy, seeing how the latter reacted... Makoto started to apprehend a fight...

"Yes, no money of course... Judging by your face and look it's surely drug abuse that makes you short on money. Really, I'm wondering how we can let people like you around proper citizen like us... Mister, you shouldn't be afraid to kick him from your perfectly honest shop, nobody would reproach it to you."

Okay, this guy had a death wish. Not only because Nitori, despite his short height and his angelic face, looked ready to punch him and choke him with his newspaper, but also because Makoto couldn't tolerate assholes like that, especially assholes who were giving hell to his Nitori. Well, uh, to Nitori. Forget the "his", he wasn't his. Not for now, at least. Oh, crap...

Brief, Makoto wasn't a violent person but when people dared attacking his closest... friends... yep, friends... when people dared attacking his closest friends he didn't hesitate to finally put his intimidating body and presence at good use. It had to serve from time to time after all... Okay now, he should restrain Nitori before he really went into full zombie mode, behavior suiting his looks, and tried to ripe this man apart...

"What is your problem?!"

"I don't have any problem, but you're being one. You're bringing bad reputation to this respectable shop with your only presence. It must be embarrassing for this poor young man that you're making a scene in front of his clients. In fact just letting you around his clients must be embarrassing enough."

Nitori suddenly paled, well if his already way-too-wan skin tone could permit it, and choked on his words. His eyes quickly travelled from the man to Makoto, anxious and guilty, and the latter felt his heart clenching with horror. No, he couldn't let him think these stupidities were true. He had to... He had to... He had to get out of his lethargy and defend his cru- friend!

Fortunately, or not, depending on the point of view, the jerk's next words gave him the courage to do it.

"There are places for people like you, with people like you - bars, clubs, brothels maybe?" The tone was vicious and insidious, he sounded way more perverted than the kind of people he despised.

"Okay, that's enough." Makoto growled. "Mister, I'm going to ask you to leave. Otherwise I will have to throw you out myself."

Both Nitori and the jerk looked positively speechless. Even Makoto had to admit he was pretty impressed with himself. His voice didn't even waver.

"What... What do you mean?" The jerk cautiously inquired, neatly folding the newspaper before putting it on the table, beside his half-finished coffee.

"I... I mean." Ah, first waver, it was too beautiful to be true. But he had to continue, not giving up or chickening out now. "I mean you're the one making a scene and embarrassing me in my shop. In all logic you shall be the one to leave. M... Maybe to some place for people like you, with people like you - monasteries, churches, douchebag reunions, sects..." He started to love his bravado and he was slowly but surely crawling back in his shell of cowardice in front of this dark stare the jerk was darting at him.

"Brothel for rich jerks who like cheating on their wives?" A tiny but amused voice suggested. He turned to Nitori who was smiling up at him, his pale skin slightly relived by the blush on his cheeks. Even though the words were harsh and the accusation quite vulgar, Makoto couldn't help but grin fondly at him. Grateful that he finally found back his bite to back him up.

"If I understand well... You prefer to defend this kind of scum than a honest client?" The man snickered bitterly.

"Nitori is perfectly honest, he always paid his order and he never gave me the need to punch him in the face for being unpleasant." He confirmed. After all he was the director of this shop, he had to affirm his position and show who was making justice here. Damn, he started to talk like some manga's hero...

"This is ridiculous..." The jerk spurted. "Ridiculous and unacceptable. I'm certain all the respectable clients in this shop can agree with me, aren't I right, Misses?"

The old lady sitting at the next table looked around to make sure it was her he was talking to. Makoto knew her since she came often here, too, but she rarely spoke more than necessary, nor she really gave attention to other people. He tensed when the man called her to witness, not knowing what her reaction would be, he really didn't want to discover that his other clients were that close-minded and disturbed by his cru- friend, dammit!

The old lady's reaction was terrible. And not in a bad way in fact.

"Would you mind shutting your trap boy?" She said, looking like he just ruffled her feathers and insulted her ancestors. "I'm trying to enjoy my cake quietly and I was doing that just fine before you began ranting your bigoted nonsense."

"But... But you must agree that his boy is a problem!"

"And why? He never disturbed my snacks and drinks, him! And if it's about the looks, I'll have you know I lived in England in my young years and I only wore leather. Oh, and I dated this handsome and really Punky English man, my best partner ever and I'm not talking about life-partner but more under-the-cover-partner. So now leave me out of this and shut up, once and for all. Understood?"

The look on his face was priceless. Seriously, even J.K. Rowling couldn't have afforded it. The old lady just turned back to her magazine, grumbling and rolling her eyes, looking scandalized and murderous. Murderous enough to make the man back up when she sent a dark glare at him when he only tried to open his mouth again.

"I think it's a good timing to run before embarrassing yourself even more, don't you think, boy?" She added, venom dripping from her voice.

Looking a bit lost, the jerk briefly looked at Nitori before slowly picking up his things. He didn't even had the guts to look at them before fleeing the place, mumbling things like 'unbelievable', 'scandalous' and 'should be reported'. He left in haste, more shocked than Makoto and Nitori put together.

The two of them stared at the door, speechless. Then at the old lady, still speechless but also with admiration. She noticed and gave them the same tender look as the one she sent to the jerk.

"What are you gaping at, idiots? Now that I cleared the shop from this vermin leave me alone and go back to your awkward flirting."

They spluttered in carmine skin tones.

"What? Surprised? All the clients noticed. An elephant in a china shop would have been more delicate and subtle. Now go away before I get angry and you lose another client."

Makoto dumbly nodded and he followed Nitori who had joined back to his table, taking a sit and a deep breath at the same time.

"Damn..." They sighed in unison.

Surprised by their almost perfect synchronization, they looked at each other and giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry for this..." Nitori tried to apologize.

"No, it's fine. He started it and he got what he deserved." Makoto smiled.

The other nodded, still a bit flushed by the adrenaline.

"Okay. I... Actually I think I'm going to leave soon."

The taller frowned and caught his wrist before he could return to his table.

"Why? I said it was fine. You don't believe what he said, do you? You're not an embarrassment or anything for the shop. Or for me..." He quickly added, chasing the blush from his cheeks.

Nitori shook his head once again and put his other hand on top of the one gripping his wrist.

"I know, don't worry. It's just that I'm really tired and this fight exhausted me even more. I better go home and take a nap before I fall asleep while still talking to you."

As for proving his words, he yawned, covering his mouth with his sleeve before rubbing his circled eyes with the soft fabric. Makoto felt his heart twitch into a swoon. Realizing he was still restraining him, he let Nitori's arm go and took a step back, putting a reasonable distance between them.

"Okay then. Just finish your coffee so it will help you survive on your way back home."

"Aye, captain..." The silver-haired boy yawned again, looking a bit uneasy about it by now. "Sorry. For all the yawning. And still a bit sorry for the scene, too."

"I told you, it's-"

"And thank you." The other cut him off.

Makoto's mouth stopped working as Nitori took a step forward, erasing the safe distance Makoto put between them a moment ago. His heart followed the trend as the boy grabbed his shoulders to maintain his balance as he tip-toed to reach his cheek. Cheek that he missed, his lips actually landing on the corner of his mouth, only pressing and meeting a way too small inch of his own.

His livid face definitely turning crimson by now, Nitori backed up with a shy yet satisfied smile.

"Thank you for backing me up and being adorable."

Then he attempted to wave at him while returning at his table, almost tripping on his own feet.

"See you!" He chirped.

When he took his leave some minutes later, Makoto's skin was still burning, craving for more contact.

oOo

It must've been bad luck or some malediction because the very day Makoto decided to ask Nitori out, this one entered the shop with a loud crowd of his friend. Which meant a loud crowd of punk-looking, pierced and tattooed people. Who were intently staring at him on top of that, whispering while pointing his way and elbowing Nitori with suggestive grins. Not really the kind of context he hoped for a subtle and romantic proposition.

They made a beeline to the counter, harbouring smug smirks and narrowing eyes. Makoto gulped loudly. He wasn't as suspicious as before he met Nitori but there was a clear difference between the shy, discreet and sweet silver-haired boy and his crew of friends who all looked way more bold and noisy.

"Sooooo... You're this famous perfect man Nitori is always dreaming about?" A burgundy-haired guy asked. He had several piercings on his eyebrow, ears and mouth and his arms totally covered in tattoos. By the way one of these arms was casually circling Makoto's crush's shoulders. It made him want to hiss; actually he was almost certain his hair was bristling. Damn, he didn't know he could be that jealous. Maybe it was because nobody had ever been that familiar or close to his crushes. Or maybe was it because he wanted to be the only one allowed to touch those delicate tattooed shoulders. Both?

"Rin, please leave him alone..." Nitori grumbled, avoiding everyone gaze and determinedly staring at his shoes.

"What? We're only making sure we got the right guy. We don't want to intimidate an innocent worker!" Protested a ginger boy, looking a bit less dark than his other friends, sporting a bright yellow hoodie that couldn't completely hide the tattoos on his nape. Makoto winced when he saw the tiny metal bar pierced through his nose bridge.

"So... Are you Tachibana Makoto?" The last and taller one sighed, obviously blazed with his friends' dramatic behaviour. Even though he was the only one not glaring at Makoto with a deep frown, and was also the only one with no apparent piercings, he was the one who intimidated him the most. Firstly, because of his height - Makoto was huge but this guy had some more centimetres than him. Secondly, because he seemed to emit a stern aura that gave him shivers. Thirdly... Because he wore only a tank top and not one inch of his skin seemed spared from ink. Which was impressive and a bit scary at the same time.

His second gulp of the day was laborious. Nitori looked up at him, all embarassed and almost ill-looking. Which made Makoto's worries travel from his friends to his state.

"You're okay? You recovered since the other day?"

The smaller boy's eyes blinked with astonishment before his sudden questions. Yet he quickly came back to his senses and nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay. Another night of good sleep wouldn't be bad, though, but... yeah I'm good now." He smiled warmly at him, touched by the attention; maybe reassured that Makoto didn't run away screaming like a little girl in front of the crowd he brought with him.

"Good then." The smile was contagious and fuelled him with courage, enough to be able to confront the three guys who were strangely staring at them as if they were the actors of a fascinating popular TV show.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana, yes. Nice to meet you." He grinned, trying to hide any fear or anxiety from those eyes that were decorticating him.

"This is Rin Matsuoka." Nitori introduced. "Momotarou Mikoshiba. And Sousuke Yamazaki. All good friend of mine even if they don't know their boundaries." He added in a whisper.

"Hey, we're doing this for your own good! We don't want you to date a psycho or a jerk! Speaking of, how clean is your police record?" Matsuoka inquired, leaning on the counter with a dreadful glare.

Makoto would have loved to retort that he should be the one asking him this but it would have been kind of discriminating. He didn't want Nitori to think he was that narrow-minded and convinced that punks were all dangerous criminals or working for the yakuza. Because he wasn't. Not anymore, at least. Not since he met Nitori, in fact. But anyway, he still had to say something back to the unpleasant guy asking about his potential crimes...God was it pointed teeth that he saw in his mouth ?...

"T-Totally clean. Well, except for that one time when we broke into a swimming pool in the middle of the night and we skinny-dipped, but... but that's irrelevant!"

In his defence - it was the sharky teeth that made him panic and mention the pool accident. Surely some Freudian lapsus related to his fear of Jaws or something...

The huge stern guy named Yamazaki Sousuke snorted and Mikoshiba whistled.

"My! Not as wise as he looks!" He snickered, elbowing Nitori in the side with a heavy wink. "I bet you're having a nice picture in your mind right now, Ai-kun!"

"Am not!" He vividly retorted, his blush either proving he was lying or showing that he was deeply embarassed by what his friend implied. "Stop it! All of you! Tachibana-kun is a nice, proper guy! Look, he's just a simple baker with no dark secrets or hidden problems. That's all. So no need to interrogate him!"

Matsuoka's expression actually passed from severe to worried and his hand patted Ai's shoulder.

"Ai, you know better than to judge a book by its cover. You know proper-looking people aren't always so proper inside and..."

"Not now, Rin." Nitori turned his dark glare to the burgundy-haired guy.

"I'm just saying you have to be cautious, no matter how nice the guy can look. And we're not interrogating your crush-"

"Rin!"

"-we're only investigating a bit like any good friends would do. So, Tachibana, no bad police record from what you said."

Makoto nodded, preferring to stay mute in front of Nitori's friends' inquisitive looks. Nitori was fuming and flushing from embarrassment and annoyance. Makoto thanked any god up there that there were no other clients in the shop. He hoped no one would show any time soon since the guys didn't look ready to let him go.

"You're single, right? No wife, no girlfriend, no boyfriend?"

"Rin!" Nitori squealed for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Even Yamazaki rolled his eyes, surely thinking, too, that all of this was unnecessary and that his friends were going a bit too far.

"What?" Matsuoka looked outraged, as if they accused him wrongly. "I don't want to let you go with a guy who could two-time you! You know..."

"What is the source of this ruckus?"

The scene literally stopped as Haru made his dramatic and unexpected entrance, appearing by the kitchen door, arms crossed and cold poker-face on. Well, at least it shut Matsuoka down. In fact he looked completely astonished. Which was kind of an exaggerated reaction. Makoto brushed this detail away and turned towards Haru with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Haru, guess we had some unexpected and lively guests."

"Unexpected, lively and rude." The dark-haired boy corrected. "If you're not going to buy anything leave, you all are disturbing me in my work. And you're going to scare the clients away."

"Are you saying this because of our looks?!" Mikoshiba immediately screamed, his face fierce and indignant. Haru just responded with an unimpressed look.

"Not at all. I don't care about your looks, but your manners are deplorable. Look at Nitori, I don't have any problems with him since he's quiet and polite."

"Well, excuse us for our deplorable manners." Yamazaki's tone was so icy that Makoto almost shivered. God, he had to find a way to calm down everyone before the situation got out of control.

Haruka and Yamazaki exchanged dark glares and Makoto was ready to open his mouth when Rin came back from his first shock. And pointed at Haruka, eyes wide.

"You... You're the guy who came to our tattoo parlour."

... Wait... What?

Haru and Yamazaki broke eye contact and everyone turned toward Rin. Even Nagisa and Rei poked their heads out of the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, Rin?" Nitori voiced everyone's inner question.

Matsuoka flushed hard while Haru's expression didn't move an inch.

"You... You came one month ago to have this word tattooed on... on the small of your back. Nanase Haruka, isn't it?"

"You have a good memory." Haruka confirmed, one eyebrow raised in what could be his more expressive surprised expression. "Either that or you are writing my name on your secret diary since this time." He teased nonchalantly.

"Am not!" Matsuoka turned crimson but from anger this time. "I'm... I'm just... Uh..."

"Yeah, whatever." Haruka shrugged. "I have things to finish in the kitchen so please be quiet or leave."

For those who didn't know Haru as well as Makoto did, his attitude could have seemed uninterested or even disdainful. However, Makoto noted the twitch on his features and the spark in his eyes. Haru was, in truth, as flustered as Rin. He just preferred to keep his facade and dignity unlike the other. Yet Makoto will have a word with him about his tattoo and the guy who did it to him and seemed quite taken with him... And now he had some material to counter Matsuoka's attack about his own relationship with Nitori. Perfect. He didn't look like it but he could be a bit manipulative, too, when situations needed it.

The moment Haruka left the room, Matsuoka stopped talking or moving, totally stupefied in his despair. Heavy silence fell on the group. Nitori sent him a mortified look while everyone else was focused on the petrified man. Makoto answered with a reassuring smile, hoping it was enough to make him understand everything was okay and that he didn't blame him for having rude friends.

"Well." Yamazaki began, deciding to put an end to the tragedy. "I guess we're going to leave now. We have some grocery shopping to do before going back home. Sorry for the entire act, you know how dramatic and hard to handle children can be." He joked tongue-in-cheek.

He slowly guided his shocked friend toward the door, Mikoshiba on his heels. Yet Nitori stayed near the counter, looking bothered. Makoto guessed he wanted to talk or something.

"Yet." They both looked at Yamazaki. "I'm as serious as Rin concerning Ai's well-being. You better be as nice as he says. Or else..." His glare hardened, full of warning.

"Okay." Makoto nodded, a bit intimidated despite the fact that Yamazaki was surely the least pressuring of the three.

The huge guy nodded back and passed the door, dragging the other two boys in his trail. When Mikoshiba protested he whispered something at him while looking at Nitori. The red-head gasped not discreetly at all and the silver-haired boy huffed at him. That actually caused a fond smile to spread on Makoto's lips.

"I'm so sorry about them..." Nitori whined once they were the only one left. "I just... I didn't even want them to come here. They followed me against my will, I swear."

Makoto lost his tender grin when he noticed the other was getting more panicked than embarassed. He was looking anywhere but towards him and his blush gained in intensity every minute. In one swift move he caught his wrist and his attention at the same time.

"It's fine."

Nitori shook his head.

"They shouldn't have questioned you like this or assumed anything. It was really rude and intrusive and out of place. And there was no need to ask this kind of things, after all there's nothing concrete, right, it's not like we're dating or not like you gave me any serious signs that you were interested. I mean it's, it's, it's..."

Call it boldness or stupidity, but the only way Makoto found to answer to this nonsense was... well... to draw Nitori towards himself over the counter and to kiss the corner of his mouth. A bit more on the lips that when Nitori kissed him the last time.

That was surely the craziest gesture he made with any of his crushes. But again, Nitori was special and all in him ordered Makoto to act boldly. And damn, was it worth it. For an instant he tasted heaven and all its sweet sugary clouds...

Well until he remembered he did that on an impulse and it wasn't maybe the cleverest thing to do. He backed up clumsily and his bliss turned a bit sour when he saw Nitori's dumbfounded expression.

"Oh... Sorry, I thought it was okay since... Hmm, the things you implied just now led me to think that... Oh, crap... I shouldn't have done that, right? It was maybe a bit sudden, I-"

Oh, okay. Nitori's turn to shut him up with a surprise kiss. Heavens, he was back. The kiss lasted longer, just a press of lips and numerous little pecks but only that was delectable. He fully enjoyed the feeling of the cold piercing against the warm flesh, incredibly great, more than what he could have imagined.

"Get a room!"

The yell made them both jump and Makoto was grateful he didn't bite his lips accidentally or knock their faces together. Nitori muffled an exasperated scream when he saw Mikoshiba laughing, his face pressed against the windows.

"I'm going to design his next tattoo and I promise it will be awful." He groaned, looking up at Makoto with a really tired look.

The taller one laughed, still gripping his wrist and affectionately brushing his thumb against his skin. Nitori noticed and blushed, a timid and pleased smile replacing his angry scold.

"And..." He trailed a bit on the word, hesitant. Makoto encouraged him by lifting his hand and pressing a loving kiss to it, absolutely bewitched by his adorable punk. The feeling of the cold silver of Nitori's rings under his lips was kind of enticing, reminding him of the piercing and those delicious lips... "I won't propose you to get a room, but maybe we could share a drink sometime? Somewhere else? In private?"

"With pleasure." He answered without a hint of hesitation.

"Great!" Nitori chirped and Makoto couldn't help but kiss his hand again, excitement and relief giving him more boldness. "Uh... I... I actually really have to go now, but I'll come back soon and we can... have our date?"

"With pleasure..." Makoto dumbly repeated, too high on his heavenly cloud to castigate himself.

"Great!" Luckily he found someone who could make the pair with him.

Nitori bit his lip, envy glinting in his eyes before he decided to plant one last peck on Makoto's lips. Then he reluctantly pulled his hand out of his grasp and waved at him, leaving backward.

When he was outside, his friends promptly circling him with smug grins and knowing looks – as well as one or two warning glares in his direction – Makoto released a blissful sigh. And after he had pinched himself once or twice, he let out a whoop of victory.

Whoop which was joined by Nagisa's one and Rei's clapping. While blushing madly and yelling at them to go back to work, he told himself that both his and Nitori's friends were ridiculous. But, even if he would never admit it, without their stupidity he and Nitori surely would've still been flushing and awkwardly flirting over the counter, not daring to do anything. And he wouldn't have had this perfect taste of sweet lips and icy metal trailing on his mouth.

oOo

"Mako-chaaan, your Ai-chan is here!"

"Shit, already?!" He hissed, messily shoving the last kitchen tools in the dishwater and taking his apron off. He was so not ready, they just closed the shop and cleaned the kitchen, he smelled like dish soap and butter and on top of that he had a big oil stain on his pants... Ugh...

"Oooooh, is it him who gave you such a nasty tongue?" Nagisa continued to tease.

"Nagisa, this is not the moment. And he did not."

"Well, at least he gave you a taste of his own."

"Nagisa!"

"I'm off! Good luck with your date, Mako-chan!" Nagisa winked innocently, skipping towards the backdoor. Makoto groaned loudly while trying to wash off the stain on his pants. It didn't come off. It was so gross...

"Don't use water." Rei stopped him. "Here, just powder it with this, wait a bit and brush it." He handed him some flour.

"Oh, thank you!" He immediately applied it on his pants and changed his shirt in the meanwhile. "Okay, how bad do I look?"

He spread his arms, presenting this lame excuse of an outfit to Rei's judgement. This one took his time to look at him top down, his eyes pensive.

"Well, in all honesty, it could have been better for a first date, you should have refreshed a bit and this is not your nicest shirt..."

He met his eyes and those must have been desperately pleading him for some encouraging words because he immediately looked ashamed and gave him a nervous smile.

"But it's still okay! You still look really handsome, Makoto-san! And I'm sure Nitori-san isn't the kind to judge on this kind of things, it will be okay, don't worry!"

"Thank you !" He nodded. Then he brushed the flour off his pants. Indeed Rei was right again, the stain was way less noticeable. He ran an anxious hand through his hair and gathered his courage before walking to the front shop where Nitori was surely waiting for him.

"Well then, I'm off! I'll close the front door and the store's blinds so the kitchen and back door are in your care."

Haruka nodded silently, giving him a discreet thumbs up, showing his quiet support. Makoto smiled back, Haruka's rare encouragement always had a positive and energizing effect on him.

"See you tomorrow!"

"A ! Makoto-san, you-" Rei started.

But Makoto had already passed the door and all his attention was taken by the person waiting behind the counter.

"Sorry for making you wait."

Nitori smiled up at him and Makoto's insides melted for the umpteenth time in front of this adorable face. When he passed to the other side of the counter he was able to contemplate the nice outfit Nitori apparently carefully chose for this occasion. He wore slim partly leathered pants with a dark purple thin shirt and a black blazer. He also chose his nicest and more refined boots and his finest jewellery. A really delicate ear cuff circled his ear in arabesques, a little chain at the end relied it to his lip piercing. And to perfect the whole picture he had a thin line of eye-liner applied on his eyelids. Not giving up the punk style, but giving it a more refined and subtle look. He was simply splendid, deadly splendid.

Makoto realised he was lamely underdressed. He wanted to crawl back in the kitchen. Yet he couldn't, he had a dark angel before his amazed eyes.

"It's okay, I didn't wait for long."

Nitori's smile turned suddenly into an amused smirk.

"It seems like you rushed yourself a little too much. You have..."

He swiftly reached for Makoto's hair, sliding his slim fingers in the chocolate strands. The brunette's heart made a worrying thump in his chest. Then, the silver-haired boy ruffled his hair, scratching it a bit, and Makoto passed from dumbstruck to perplex. When Nitori showed him his hand, something white had stained it.

"You had some flour in your hair." He giggled, obviously amused by Makoto's horror. The latter realizing he surely put some on his head when he cleaned his pants and passed the dirty hand in his mop of hair.

"And..." Nitori said, suppressing another snicker. "...you still have a bit here."

Before Makoto could take care of it himself, Nitori's small pale hand was on his cheek, thumb carefully chasing the last drop of flour from it. His skin certainly offering an interesting contrast of red with the white of the flour, Makoto mumbled thanks. But this time, instead of retreating, Nitori tip-toed and dragged his head down to plant an affectionate peck on his lips. It was brief but enough to darken his skin a bit more.

"You're welcome." He whispered as he backed away.

Apparently Makoto's body wasn't totally petrified by this sudden move, because in one flash he had his hands on Nitori's nape and waist and he was kissing the living lights out of the boy. Needless to say it only took one second before the other responded enthusiastically. Makoto knew that it was surely a bit rushed compared to his previous relationships, that the shop's blinds were still open, that everyone with good eyesight could see and that it wasn't really correct to make out in public area... But it was too damn exciting. And freaking good. Lord, so good...

When they parted after several minutes of heavy and needy yet not sloppy kissing session, they were both grinning madly at each other. Nitori let a little sound escape his mouth, like some squeal, and Makoto pecked him again, rewarding him for being so cute and making him so weak.

"So..." The smaller said, sounding a little breathless. "About this date... I don't know any quiet or intimate pub or restaurant near that place, but... You could come over. At my apartment. I have tea, coffee, chocolate, everything to share a nice drink together like I proposed. What do you think?"

Makoto felt his eyebrow twitch in doubt. He was afraid that he was actually imagining what Nitori was implying. Not that he was against visiting his house and sharing maybe more than a drink. But maybe it was just his pervy and desperate mind that was twisting Nitori's words.

"Are we..." He hoped he wouldn't get upset for his bold assumption. "Are we only talking about sharing a drink here?"

Nitori's cheeks took a really pretty coral taint but his timid smile didn't vanish.

"Well... There's no obligation, I'm totally fine with only drinking and talking. But if you wish for more I'm totally okay with that." He nearly purred from joy and excitement, pressing another kiss to his lips, nibbling a bit at them.

The brunette inhaled and exhaled deeply, he had to control himself otherwise he wouldn't be able to wait to be in Nitori's apartment to share more than a drink.

"Sorry." Nitori backed up a little, his expression turning wary. "Are you okay? Am I rushing you?"

Dear, he surely did misinterpret his shaky breath for some uneasy or fearful reaction.

"No! No, I'm fine." He caught the other's hands and lifted them to his lips, peppering them with a few kisses like last time. It had the same devastating effect on Nitori who whimpered out of pleasure. "I really want to go further, but you don't have to feel obliged either. I can wait so no need to do that for me or anything."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not." Nitori giggled, coral cheeks turning carmine. Makoto loved how teasing yet timid he could be at the same time. "Plus, I wanted to show you the cake motif I made for you and the bakery's staff. They surely are somewhere in my bedroom but we'll have to search for them, I tend to be really messy. And there's no innuendo here." He quickly clarified, eyes widening in panic.

Makoto merely laughed before tenderly kissing his cheeks. Desire was partially gone in front of Nitori's innocent cuteness. Gone long enough for them to get to the apartment and really share some drinks before taking the next step in their relationship. True, he really couldn't wait to worship and love Nitori in a more intimate way, but he also wanted to show him it was more than a fling or a physical thing. He wanted to show how much of a gentleman he could be and how truly interested he was in Nitori.

Still, when Nitori gave him a passionate kiss before guiding him outside, he thought it would be quite nice to have a really short drink or, even better, to have it in bed after the worshipping and loving part. The thought made him so dizzy with desire that he nearly forgot to close the shop's blinds and front door.


End file.
